Exposed
by Overthinking.Sucks
Summary: When Draco does something awful to Hermione, what will she do to strike back? And they both get a little exposed in the process! :)


Exposed

**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic. Hopefully you like it. It took me awhile, like 4 weeks. Anyway, reviews are friends, as our favorites! **

"I can't believe what that sneaky, deceiving, ferret did today!" Hermione complained to Ginny, walking into her dorm room. Being Head Girl had its perks, besides the common room and bathroom she had to share with that ferret.

"Why? I thought it was kind of funny actually..." Ginny trailed off, earning a glare from Hermione.

"GINNY!" Hermione screeched. "That git snuck into my bedroom, took all of my knickers, tied them into a rope, and hung them all over the Great hall!" Hermione walked into her bedroom, clearly pissed.

"Hermione just let up a little! It didn't hurt anyone. I personally loved the look on Harry and Ron's face when they found the black, lacy thong!" Ginny finished, sitting on Hermione's bed. She watched Hermione turned a deep red.

"You know that's only for when I wear tight dresses." Hermione started, looking at Ginny's face, "What? They don't show through the fabric." She finished as she grabbed her clicker and turned on the telly.

"Sure they do, so what are you going to do for revenge?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione questionably.

"I don't know. How about I take his boxers and put them all over the Great Hall?" She asked, looking for approval.

"That's way too obvious; he would know it was you in an instant." She pursed her lips, thinking.

"I've got it!" Hermione said, as she sat up. "I'll take a picture of him naked, blow it up and hung it up in the girls' bathrooms by the Great Hall!" She looked at Ginny, waiting for her to respond.

"One problem with that plan, how do you plan on carrying a huge sign of a naked Malfoy all the way to the girls' bathroom?" Ginny asked. "I love the idea, but you will definitely get caught!" She finished, looking towards Hermione.

"Obviously I would use a shrinking charm!" Hermione said, with a 'duh' expression on her face. "Come on Ginny, we aren't muggles!" She finished.

Hermione looked at the clock and realized that their classes would start soon. They would have to figure out the details later. She stood up, grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, noticing Hermione was walking out the door.

"I suggest leaving now unless you wanna be late for Herbology." Hermione said, walking out the door.

She walked to the portrait hole when it opened and in came no other than the ferret. He looked surprised to actually see her, but t was quickly replaced by a glare. She scoffed, and brushed past him through the portrait hole.

She turned back and said "Hey Malfoy? If I were you I'd sleep with one I open." She finished with a wink, turned and walked to Potions.

Draco glared behind him and stalked up stairs to his room. He thought about this morning, when he took all of her knickers. He was lucky she was such a damn, heavy sleeper. When he got all her knickers he did not expect what he found.

No, don't think of that know. He scolded himself. He didn't want to take another cold shower. He couldn't stop as he thought of all the lace, and all the damn thongs she even had a pair of crotch less. You know the mudblood; prude Granger owned so may racy things.

He shivered and tried to think of dead puppies, as images flooded his mind. He quickly went up and ran to potions, realizing he was already at least 10 minutes. Damn, Granger.

When he got to the dungeons he looked around and saw that Snape's back was turned to him. He quickly slipped n his seat and pretended he had been there the entire time.

"Mr. Malfoy, so nice of you to join us. I was just explaining the instructions for Murtlap Essence. Please tell me the effect this potion has on you?" Snape asked.

Draco looked up with a smirk on his face. "It's used to soothes and heals painful cuts and abrasions." He looked over at Snape with a raised eyebrow. Snape nodded his head, and turned around to continue writing on the board.

Draco walked and sat down with Crabbe and Goyle. He sat down, and looked around. He saw Granger looking at him, thinking it looked like. He faced her and crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. He could hear her giggle from across the room. She quickly realized what she did, and turned back to the front of the room, before Snape noticed.

What is wrong with me? Hermione questioned herself, while she got up to go get her cauldron. Ron had gone to get the pickled Murtlap tentacles. She looked to the other side of the room to see Malfoy staring at her. He looked directly away when he noticed she caught him. Even after he looked away, he still couldn't get the look on his face out of her head. He looked sorry for what he did.

Hermione sat outside the bathroom door and waited for the water to turn off. She couldn't believe she was going to do this.

She was fiddling with the camera lenses, when she heard the water shut off and the curtain draw back. She knew it was now or never.

Hermione slowly opened the door, and stuck her head and the camera within the door frame. She quickly realized her flaw I this plan. She never realized how toned Malfoy was until now. His chest was lean and muscular. And his biceps bulged while he dried his hair out with the towel. Her eyes drifted down, and she blushed a deep red. He was certainly well endowed. She thought.

She quickly brought the camera up, took 4 quick pictures and left before he could notice. She quickly ran out the room and through the portrait hole to wear Ginny was waiting.

"Did you get it?" Ginny asked, jumping up and down. Hermione showed her the pictures that had developed. They all showed Malfoy facing her; he had been drying his hair, so he hadn't seen her. But you could clearly see everything.

"Damn! He is looking fine!" Ginny said. She bit her lip, and continued to look at the photo.

"Do I need to remind you? You already have a very nice loving boyfriend!" Hermione said, as she started walking to the bathroom. She looked behind her to see if Ginny was following- she was.

"No, I know. I'm just saying you should definitely pursue that. Especially after you know what's in store for the long run!" Ginny suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

They made their way quickly down the corridor, and into the bathroom.

"Engorgio!" Hermione whispered, once they were in the bathroom. The pictures blew up, and you could see everything clearly! They quickly hung them up, and left.

The next morning in the Great Hall, Draco walked in and everyone looked at him. He walked up to the Slytherins table and sat down.

"What is going on?" He asked Pansy. She looked at him, and giggled. She showed him the picture she had taken of what the bathroom looked like. You could clearly see a dozen girls gawking at him.

"What the bloody… Granger!" Draco roared, as he stomped over to the Gryffindor table. When he got over there he made his way towards her and stopped right in front of her. He knelt own, so he was an inch away from her face. He heard gasp.

"What the hell did you do this for?" He slid the picture Pansy gave him towards her. She looked down.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" She asked looking up with innocent eyes. And for a minute he was wondering if she wasn't the one who did it. Maybe it could have been one of the Slytherin girls, Pansy perhaps. But then he saw that damn smirk she does when she's lying, the smirk he knew all so well.

"Really? Because I think that this has Hermione Granger written all over it. Who else would be able to take a picture in a shower? Who else would be so comfortable with seeing me naked? Who else would come up with a plan to strike back at mine? Uh, who else babe? Who else but my girlfriend?" He whispered into her ear as she sat their shocked.

He leaned back and looked at her face. She looked shocked. He didn't exactly know why though.

"Do want me to do this right now? Right, in front of the whole entire school?" He asked, looking right into her eyes. The only movement that came from her was a slight head nod.

With that he leaned forward the inch separating them and kissed her. He could her everyone in the room gasp, but he didn't care the only thing Draco was focused on was deepening the kiss.

After a long time Draco pulled away, and looked around him. He could see Harry and Ron in the entry way with their mouth wide open, Ginny next to Hermione smiling. He looked at the Slytherin table. He saw Crabbe and Goyle with their mouths wide open.

When he turned back to Hermione, she was looking at him. He rubbed her little nose with his. It was a cute romantic moment that shocked everyone in the room.

"Guess it's out now!" She said with a smile.

He stared at her for a while before replying. "Yah, it's really too bad! I really liked the kinkiness of sneaky around in the dark depths of the castle!" He smirked at her as she looked at him mouth agape, blush covering her cheeks.

"Are we seriously talking about this now?" Hermione asked in a hushed whisper. She looked around her to see things went back to normal. All except Ron and Harry, that is. She turned back and looked at Draco. He was looking at the picture on the table between them.

"You know this may be my favorite picture now!" Draco said. He looked up at her as he smirked. "How did you get this anyway?" He finished.

"That is something I will never tell." Hermione admitted. Before he could protest, she leaned up and kissed him. And yet again they heard a collection of gasps throughout the room.

When they pulled apart Draco was the first one to say something.

"That's never gonna change is it?" When he saw Hermione shake her head no, he knew they were I for a long ride.


End file.
